Arti Kata Sahabat
by Namikaze Husin
Summary: Uzumaki naruto,Anak yang selalu di ganggu oleh warga desa,Diselamatkan oleh Uchiha sasuke.Sejak itulah mereka berteman hingga akhirnya mereka bertengkar.Apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar..? Genre:Frienship,Drama. Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto. Warning:Ooc,Kata-kata yang hilang,Dll. Kalau mau flame bukan di fanfic ini.Tolong direview.


**Hallo minna-san*Gak ada yang jawab***

**Kali ini bikin fanfic apa ya...?**

**Hm...?Bikin pair narusasu aja ya.*Plak#Banyak bacot*.**

**Langsung Saja.**

**~~~~~~Arti kata sahabat~~~~~~**

Pada suatu hari,Dikonoha semua warga desa tampa segan-segan menyiksa anak berambut jabrik yang baru berumur lima tahun diapun mencoba berlari dan terus berlari tanpa henti hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah danau.

"Kenapa-kenapa..? Aku selalu dihina,kenapa..?"Marah anak itu.

"Ibu lihat anak namanya"Kata anak yang berambut raven itu.

"Itu namanya naruto..!"Jawab ibu anak itu.

"Bolehkah aku berteman dengannya..?"Tanya anak berambut raven itu.

"Terserah kamu nak."Kata ibunya anak itu.

Dan bocah jabrik itu melihat ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan ia belum pernah merasakan apa rasanya memiliki terasa,Air matapun kembali menetes tanpa kembali ke melewati warga desa dan dia dikepung oleh warga desa.

"Hei anak brengsek pergi kau dari sini..!"Bentak laki-laki itu.

"Rasakan ini...!"Kata orang-orang itu sambil melempar batu kerikil.

"HENTIKAN...!"Teriak anak berambut raven itu.

"Kenapa kau melindungi dia..?"Bentak salah satu warga desa.

"Karena dia juga manusia dan kenapa kalian melempari dia dengan batu kerikil itu..?"Jawab bocah berambut raven itu.

"Karena monster yang didalam tubuh bocah itu sudah membunuh banyak orang..!"Jawab salah satu warga itu.

"Tapi bukan diakan yang membunuhnya..?"Tanya anak itu.

Dan warga desa pun melihat sandaime hokage yang sedang menuju sampailah sandaime.

"Stop..!Ada apa ini..?"Tanya Sandaime yang melihat keduah bocah itu."Apakah kalian berbuat sesuatu"Tanya Sandaime hokage itu.

"Benar hokage –sama mereka sudah melemparkan batu pada bocah berambut jabrik itu..!"Jawab anbu yang sudah memantau dari jauh."Dan untung ada sasuke,Kalau tidak dia sudah dilemparkan batu."Sambung anbu itu lagi.

"Bubar semua..!"Kata sandaime hokage itu.

"Ayo pulang"Kata warga desa.

"Ayo"

"Ayo"

"Ayo"

Dan semua orangpun bubar termasuk sandaime tinggal naruto dan sasuke di merekapun pergi dari tempat itu.

Hening tanpa topik dari salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku...?Tanya naruto.

"Karena aku kasihan dengan mu."Jawab sasuke.

"Oh iya..! Aku belum tahu namamu..?"Tanya naruto lagi.

"Namaku Uchiha sasuke."Jawab sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki naruto."Jawab naruto."Apa kau yakin mau berteman denganku..?"Sambung naruto.

"Dasar dobe."Jawab sasuke.

"Apa katamu TEME..!"Kata naruto yang kesal karena dia dipanggil dobe.

"Hn."Jawab sasuke.

Dan merekapun berjalan dan mereka sampai di apartemen naruto.

"Terima kasih sasuke sudah menolongku..!"Kata naruto.

"Hn."Jawab sasuke.

"Hey sasuke apa maksut dari kata hn mu itu hah..?"Kata naruto geram.

"Hn."Jawab sasuke.

"DASAR TEMEEEEE...!"Kata Naruto.

"Yah sudah aku pulang dulu."Kata sasuke.

"Yah baiklah."Kata naruto dan langsung masuk ke apartemenya.

**~~~~~12 tahun kemudian~~~~~ **

"Hey dobe cepat sedikit sakura dan kakashi-sensei sudah menunggu."Kata sasuke yang menunggu naruto.

"Iya teme sabar..!"Jawab naruto.

Setelah itu merekapun pergi ke tempat latihan tim mereka sudah di dead glare oleh merekapun terus jalan seperti orang tak bersalah.

"KALIAN LAMA SEKALIIIIII...!"Jerit sakura Sambil menjitak kepala mereka.

"Aduh sakit Sakura-chan..!"Kata Naruto.

Dan sasuke hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan super sakura yang tidak asing lagi di konoha.

"Oke kita mulai latihannya."

**Skip Time**

"Huh melelahkan..!"Kata naruto.

"Benar,Sangat melelahkan.!"Kata Sakura.

"Sensei benar-benar hebat yah..?"Tanya naruto.

"Hn."Jawab sasuke.

"Iya"Jawab sakura.

"Halo team tujuh"Tiba-tiba sesosok pria bermasker datang.

"Sensei mengajutkanku saja"Kata naruto.

"Maaf."Kata kakashi yang menggarut kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sensei kita kok gak pernah dikasih misi ya..!"Kata naruto.

"Kata Ada acara mencari pasangan hidup.

"UAPPAAAA..!"Kata mereka semua.

**Skip Time**

"Hei naruto..! Aku sangat suka dengan sakura."Kata sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak boleh..!"Jawab naruto.

"Kenapa..?"Tanya sasuke.

"Karena aku juga cinta dengan sakura-chan..!"Jawab naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita bersaing apakah kau mau..?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ok kalau begitu..! Mulai sekarang kita bersaing..!"Jawab naruto mantap

"Terserah.!"Jawab sasuke.

**Skip Time**

"Sakura-chan kita makan ramen yuk..!"Kata naruto.

"Aku sudah kenyang naruto."Jawab sakura

"Hai sakura."Kata sasuke.

"Hai sasuke-kun."Jawab sakura.

"Kita ke Taman yuk."Kata sasuke.

"Ayo."Kata sakura.

Lalu sasuke melihat naruto dengan senyum narutopun hanya melihat punggung Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah pergi.

"Kenapa sakura-chan tidak mau denganku..?"Kata naruto.

"Sabarlah naruto,Kau harus menang."Kata orang yang memakai kaus serba hijau tiba-tiba.

"Siap- WAHHHHHHHHH...! MAKLHUK HIJAU...!"Kaget naruto.

"Kenapa hei naruto."Kata orang itu lagi.

"Huf..Huf..Huf.. LEE KENAPA KAU MENGEJUTKANKU."Kata naruto.

"Maaf naruto. He..he..he.."Kata lee yang menggarut kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah tapi bagaimana caranya..?"Tanya naruto.

"Caranya adalah..! Dengan semangat masa muda..!"Kata lee tak lupa dia memamerkan giginya.

Naruto hanya cengo melihat itu semua.

"Dasar alis tebal."Kata naruto dan pergi meninggalkan lee.

Setelah seminggu mereka bersaing naruto dan sasukepun tak pernah saling itu sakura menjadi heran.

"Hei kalian kenapa sih..?"Tanya lalu mereka berdua menatapi sakura.

"Tidak papa..!"Kata mereka mereka menatapkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Hn...!"Kata mereka kompak dan langsung memalingkan wajah.*Bukan karna malu ya...!*

"Cepat Jujur..?"Kata sakura lagi yang masih penasaran.

"Tidak papa sakura..!"Kata mereka lagi kompak.

"Yah sudahlah lupakan."Kata sakura.

"Hei teme aku mau kau ke latihan tim 7 nanti."Kata naruto yang berbisik ke sasuke.

"Memang -jangan kau mau membunuhku..!"Jawab sasuke sinis.

" kutunggu aku pergi ya Jaa."Kata naruto.

Dan lalu sasuke pun juga ikut dengan sasuke sampai nampaklah naruto yang sendirian dan lagi menunggu dia.

"Cepat dobe ada apa..?"Tanya sasuke.

"Begini aku mau bilang sesuatu..?"Kata naruto.

"Oh..! Kau mengaku kalah begitu..!"Jawab sasuke.

"Bukan teme."Kata naruto.

"Lalu..?"Tanya sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bersaing lagi."Kata naruto.

"Kenapa kau takut..?"Tanya sasuke lagi.

"Bukan,Aku lihat sakura itu sangat mencintaimu dari pada aku,Dan aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur gara-gara perempuan."Jawab naruto.

"Hn."Kata Sasuke.

"Kau seperti dulu ya. Masih saja mengeluarkan kata hn hnmu itu."Kata naruto.

"Kalau begitu berarti kita masih bersahabat..?"Tanya sasuke.

"Itupun kalau kau mau lagi menjadi sahabatku."Jawab sasuke.

"Ok aku mau."Jawab sasuke.

**~~~Tamat~~~**

**Huh endingnya gak bagus gak papalah udah gak ada ya.*Sambil bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Akhir Kata.**

**~~~~~~~~~Review~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
